The Breakfast Club Hetalia Style
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: What the title says. I've always wondered what Hetalia would be like if it were in Breaksfast Club form...so here it is. fem!/punk-ish!England. PrussiaXHungary and USUK. More inside. Don't like...don't read.No flaiming please! Rated T for language
1. Preview

**This is The Breakfast Club Hetalia style. Everything is basically the same as the movie, accept I've changed some of the wording...haha. Anyway here are the warnings:**

**Rated T for language. The characters may or may not be OOC, but PLEASE don't flame me for that, I'm just basing the Hetalia characters off of the original characters. Human names are used. And, like in the movie the people have never meet before (and America and Canada are NOT related), accept for ****Elizabeta and Alfred. Oh, and in this one Prussia and Hungary are paired together…please DON'T HATE! It's only because of the pairing of Claire and Bender! I was originally thinking of having Russia be Bender and China be Claire, but Prussia and Hungary fit the parts more. Plus fem!England**

**Character listing:**

**John Bender- Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Claire Standish- Hungary- Elizabeta ****Héderváry**

**Andrew "Andy" Clark- America- Alfred F. Jones**

**Allison Reynolds- England- Alice Kirkland**

**Brian Johnson-Canada- Matthew Williams **

**Principle Richard "Dick" Vernon- Switzerland- Vash Zwingli**

**Janitor Carl Reed- Poland- Feliks Łukasiewicz**

**Here are the pairings: PrussiaXHungary and USUK. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club (John Hughes does) and I sadly don't own Hetalia… ENJOY!**

* * *

"_It is now seven o six," He said and Matthew rolled up his jacket sleeve to look at his watch. "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to ponder the error of your bad ways…Any questions?" _

"_Yeah," Gilbert who was resting back in his chair with his feet resting on the table. "Does Barry Manilow know you raided his wardrobe?" _

'_**A brain,**_

_**A beauty,**_

_**A jock,**_

_**A rebel and,**_

_**A recluse…"**_

"_I can't believe this is really happening to me." Elizabeta said and rolled her eyes._

'_**Before this day is over, they'll break the rules…'**_

_Elizabeta took a drag from the joint and started to cough. Matthew who had black glasses on and was VERY high said "Chicks cannot dig the smoke dats wat it iz."_

'_**Bear their souls…'**_

"_I'm a nymphomaniac." Alice said _

"_Are your parents fully aware of this?" Matt asked _

'_**Take some chances…'**_

_They walked down the hallway and Gilbert looked back at Elizabeta "Bein' bad feels pretty good doesn't it?" _

'_**And touch one and other in ways they never thought to be possible…'**_

_Elizabeta leaned forward and kissed Gilbert's neck. "Why'd you do that?" He asked _

"'_Cause I knew you wouldn't." She replied with a cocky smirk. _

'_**The Breakfast Club…Hetalia Style. They've only met once…'**_

"_I don't…wanna be…alone anymore." Alice said looking into Alfred's blue orbs. _

"_You don't have to be." Alfred replied in a husky whisper._

'_**But, it has changed their lives forever'**_

"_I consider you guys my friends," Matt said leaning onto his side. "I'm not wrong in thinking that…am I?" _

'_**EnglandPoland productions presents…**_

_**Alfred F. Jones,**_

_**Vash Zwingli**_

_**Matthew Williams**_

_**Gilbert **__**Beilschmidt**_

_**Elizabeta **__**Héderváry and**_

_**Alice Kirkland**_

_**In a Jill**__**²**__** story…'**_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Alice asked as Elizabeta put makeup on her. _

"'_Cause you're letting me." Was her reply and they shared a smile. _

'_**The Breakfast Club…Hetalia style…Coming soon to fanfiction and computer screens everywhere.'**_

* * *

**So, that's the preview. If you're wondering why I choose England to be Allison instead of Brian it's because I figured that with England's older siblings and Sealand he would be treated like how Allison says she is in the movie. And another thing I feel the need to explain.. I was really considering Making China and Russia Bender and Claire, but Prussia fit Bender more then Russia did...although Russia IS a good choice. I'm sorry if none of you like the PrussiaXHungary pairing, I really don't like it either, but she was the only other character I thought who could pull off Claire. On another note, England really wasn't going to be fem...but then I remembered the scene where Claire gives Allison a makeover, and well, that really CAN'T happen if England's a guy now can it? Anyway...Please, please, please R&R. Reviews make me happy, so tell me what you think!**


	2. 1: Meetings

**This is chapter 1. Hopefully this doesn't fail like I know it probably will. If it wasn't for Google, this chapter would not exist…and I only say that because with Google, I was able to pull up the script for The Breakfast Club…so I am thankfully able to write these chapters with that lovely reference. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club and Hetalia…sadly. ENJOY! (x**

* * *

'_Saturday…24__April, 2011. Hetalia High School, Reston, Virginia. 60062. Dear Mr. __Zwingli…We accept the fact that we have had to give up a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. But, honestly, we think it was crazy that you made us write this essay telling you who we think we are, do you really care? You see us how you want to see us…in the simplest of terms and most convenient definitions. You see us as a nerd, an athlete, an emo, an IT girl, and a criminal. Am I correct? That's how we all saw each other at seven o'clock today. We were brainwashed…' _

Elizabeta sat in her father's car. Her long dark brown hair hung to the sides. Her dark green eyes looked out of the window glaring at the school somewhat hoping that it would blow up, and she'd be able to get out of the detention. "Dad I can't believe you can't get me out of this" She huffed "I mean it's SO stupid that I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or something…" Her father sighed. "I'll make it up to you, sweetie I promise." He turned to look at her now. "Ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." He handed his daughter her lunch and she got out of the car rolling her eyes and stomped up the steps to the school.

Matthew looked out of the car window. He sighed, knowing his mom was going to say SOMETHING. "Sweetie, is this the first or last time we do this?" She asked making Matthew roll his eyes. "The last mom," He said in an exasperated tone. "Don't use that tone with me," She said clearly upset with the way her son was acting. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there and use the time to your advantage.." Matthew rolled his eyes. He knew his mom would say something like that. Why couldn't she just understand that this school was different then most? "Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just sit there the whole time and do nothing." He said getting slightly upset with his mother. "Well find a way to study god damnit!" She yelled. His annoying little sister decided NOW was the time to say something. "YEAH!" She said in that annoying little voice she said, always agreeing with their parents about how much of a failure he was, and always telling him what to do…and she NEVER got in trouble. He sighed and grabbed his backpack. "Well…GO!" His mother yelled at him once again. He got out of the car and slung his backpack over one shoulder and started making his way towards his doom.

Alfred sat there in his father's truck pulling his favorite bomber jacket from the football season closer to him. After a few minutes his dad broke the awkward silence between them. "Hell, I screwed around…men screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. But, you got caught, son…" He could tell his father was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. "Mom already yelled at me about…" He said in a broken tone. His father just glared at him. "You wanna miss a lax game? You wanna throw everything we've worked for out the window? No college is going to give scholarships to a trouble maker!" Alfred just rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Making sure to slam the door shut and walked towards the school. As he did he wondered if his dad ever thought that maybe he wanted out of the life that was clearly already written up for him? _No _he thought sullenly. _He probably hasn't. _

Gilbert walked across the parking lot, wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a long tan trench coat. A car cam speeding towards him, but he just kept walking not even noticing. The driver of the car slammed on the breaks directly in front of him, but he walked towards the school.

Alice stepped out of the car dressed in all black, as she gets out of the car she steps forward to try and say goodbye to her mother, but the car just ignored and sped away. She huffed and blew her messy blond hair put of her face and walked towards the school.

In the library there are six tables in two rows of three. Elizabeta is sitting at the front on the right. Matthew came in and sat down at the table behind her. Alfred who clearly knew Elizabeta comes on and points to the chair next to her. She shrugs and he sits there. Gilbert walks in and touches everything on the checkout desk and takes a few things in the process. He walks over to where Matthew is sitting and points to the table on the opposite side of the library. Matthew rolls his eyes and picks up his things and goes over to the table. Gilbert sits at the table where Matthew was and puts his feet up. Alice walks in at that moment and half walks half stomps all the way around the library with her blond hair in front of her face. She sits in the back corner table just behind Matthew. Alfred and Elizabeta look at each other and laugh. Matthew looks at Alice in pure confusion and rolls his eyes yet again and turns away. At that moment the Principle Vash Zwingli he holds a pile of papers and pencils in his hand. He speaks to the group of teens with such disrespect and venom in his tone, it makes you wonder WHY he's the principle. "Well, well, well, we're all here! I want to give you all a round of applause for being on time…" Elizabeta raises her hand.

"Excuse me, Zwingli sir? I think there's been a mistake," She says and pauses to swallow. "I know this is detention and all, but I don't think I belong…here…" He just rolls his eyes not caring and continues to speak. "It is now seven-oh-six" Matthew looks at his watch and sighs. "You have exactly eight hours to sit and ponder about WHY you're here today. To think about the error of your ill behavior." Gilbert spits into the air and catches it in his mouth again. Elizabeta looks like she's about to gag and Alfred looks at him with pure disgust. "…And you will NOT talk," He looks at the Hungarian. "You will NOT move from these seats…" He says as Matthew is about to move to the seat next to him, and he quickly moves back to his original seat. "…and you…" Vash pulls the chair Gilbert was currently resting his feet on out from under them and pulls it around the table. Gilbert just moves his feet to the top of the table instead. "…will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay! It will be no less than a thousand words," He slams a piece of paper and a pencil down on Alice's desk. "You are going to describe to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Vash just ignores Gilbert and slams a piece of paper and pencil on his desk. "And when I say essay…I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. I that clear Mr. Beilschmidt?" Said person looks up.

"Crystal…"

"Good…" Vash continued. "Maybe you'll learn a little more about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide if you want to return or not." Matthew raises his hand and then stands.

"I know the answer right now sir. That'd be a big flat no! No 'cause…"

"Sit down Williams…" Vash said voice full of venom.

"Thank you sir." Matthew sits and then rests his head in his arms. Vash just continues with his pointless speech. "My office.." He points. "Is right across the hall. Any fooling around is forbidden!" He looks around at what he thinks is a pathetic group of teenagers. "Any questions?" Gilbert looks up.

"Yeah…I have one," Vash looks at him suspiciously.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his closet?" Elizabeta, Alfred, Matthew, and even Alice laugh at that. "I'll give you the answer to that question. Detention! Next Saturday!" He was now getting closer to the door. "Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns." Vash then leaves.

"That man…is a brownie hound…" Gilbert says when Vash is gone.

When everyone is trying to get as comfortable as they can get, they hear a loud snipping sound. Slowly Matthew turns to look and its Alice biting her nails. Gilbert's eyes widen as he turns to look. Everyone in the room is now looking at her. "You keep eating your hand like that, and you won't have room for lunch…" Alice glares and spits the nail she bit off at him. "I've seen you around before…" Gilbert says again. Alice just ignores him and turns to the side, ignoring everyones existance...

* * *

**This will be continued next chapter. Some chapters may be longer, and some may be shorter, and that's only because I have no idea how I'm going to seperate the movie into chapters...lol...anyway...hope you liked it! I'm having so much fun writing this it's not even funny. I honestly think it should be illelgal that I like writing this so much...but anyway R&R and tell me what you think! I love reviews almost as much as I love scones and pazcki! **

**~Jill(England)~**


	3. 2: The Library

**This is chapter 2. I'm actually more excited to write this one than the previous one…maybe it's because things get…crazy this chapter…I don't know. I'm glad I have a snow day today…otherwise I'd be DEAD! Haha anyway…ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to their respective owners…DON'T BE AN AMERICAN AND SUE ME! **

* * *

Vash looks out from his office and into the library, before turning back to whatever it was he was doing. Matthew plays with his pen. "Who do I think I am?" He says quietly to himself. "Who am I? Who the hell am I?" He attaches the pen to his bottom lip and put the top under his upper lip. "I'm a walrus…" Gilbert looks at Matthew in sheer confusion, thinking the twit has gone mad. Matthew notices this and pulls the pen out of his mouth and starts to laugh. A few moments later the two start to pull off their jackets at the same time. They both notice this and Matthew stops pulling off his jacket. Gilbert takes his off all the way. Matthew rubs his hands together pretending to be cold and pulls his jacket back on. He then turns to look at Gilbert who is till staring at him. "It's the shits huh?" Matthew asks. This gets him a glare and the Canadian mutters an uncomfortable laugh. Gilbert finally looks away and then crumples the essay paper into a ball and throws it at Elizabeta. But it misses and goes right over her head. Alfred and her acknowledge it but still continue to ignore him. He starts to loudly 'sing' a part to a song. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah…nah, nah, nah…"

"I can't believe this is really happening to ME…" the Hungarian teen mumbles to herself. The self proclaimed Prussian stops 'singing' suddenly. "Oh shit! What the hell are we supposed to do if we hafta piss?" He said to no one in particular.

"Oh please." She mutters disgustedly.

"Well, if you gotta go, ya gotta go…" Gilbert then starts to unzip his pants, causing everyone to look at him. "OH MY GOD!" Elizabeta yells her Hungarian accent coming out finally.

"You're not pissing in here are you dude?" Alfred asks speaking up for the first time.

"Shh! don't talk! That makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip that fucking thing out and you're dead before one drop even hit the floor!" Gilbert mocks a gasp. "You're pretty damn sexy when you get angry…grrr!" Gilbert turns to Matthew. "Hey fucktard…" Matthew points to himself with his pen. "Why don't you go close the door…" Gilbert smiles. "We'll get queenie here impregnated!" Elizabeta turns around faster than humanly possible and glares at him. "HEY!" Alfred yells, but the Prussian ignores him.

"What?"

"If I lose my temper you're dead!"

"Totally?"

"Totally!" The Hungarian turns to look at the Prussian again.

"Why can't you just shut the fuck up! Nobody here gives a damn!"

"Really!" Alfred then adds to Elizabeta. "Butt face!"

"Well, sporto! What'd you do to get in here?" Gilbert paused "Forget to wash your jock strap?" Matthew nervously puts his two-cents in. "Um, come on guys? I think we should just write the essay…" But everyone ignored him.

"Look! Just because you live in detention, it doesn't give you the right to be an ass!" Alfred yelled to Gilbert who has a mock pained on his face. "Last I checked it's a free country!"

"He's just doing it to annoy you Al! Just ignore him."

"Sweets…you couldn't ignore the Awesome me if you tried!" Liza just rolled her eyes.

"So…SO!" Gilbert said to the two teens in front of him. "Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" paused. "Steady dates?" paused again. "Lo—vers?" another pause. "C'mon sporto level with me. Do you slip her the hot…beef…injection?" The two he was talking two turn around automatically, both fuming with anger. "GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Elizabeta yelled

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Alfred screamed. Vash looked out of his office. "HEY! What's goin' on in there?" He turns back to his work. "Stupid fucking little pricks…" he says to himself.

Back in the library they are all looking at each other and Alfred turns away from Gilbert. "Scumbag!" He whispers to himself. Gilbert stands up and walks over to the railing and sits on it. "Let's close the door. We can't have a party with Vash checking in on us every second."

"Well, you know the door IS s'posed to stay open…"Matt said

"So what?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Alfred said to Gilbert. "There are four other people in here…"

"Good, you can count! See! I knew you had to be smart to be a…a football player."

"Who are you to judge anyway?"

"I mean really?" Elizabeta said

"You know Gilbert…you don't even matter. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make that much of a difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Gilbert pauses for a moment inwardly upset. But when he speaks he doesn't show it. "Then I'll just go right out and join the football team!" Elizabeta and Alfred look at each other and laugh him. "Maybe the prep club too! And student council!" He looks at the Hungarian IT girl when he says this.

"They wouldn't let you in." The American said

"I'm hurt."

"You know guys like you don't do any of that…" She said speaking up once again.

"Oh this should be fabulous." He said to himself.

"It's 'cause you're afraid."

"OH GOD! You popular people are SO smart! That's exactly why I'm not in anything" He said with mock enthusiasm. "You're a big coward!" Matt who feels left out say to no one in particular. "I'm in math club…"

"See, you're afraid they won't let you in. You don't belong so you just put it down."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you activities people being….assholes now would it?"

"You wouldn't know…you don't know any of us."

"I don't know any lepers either….but I'm not gonna go and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Easy on the language!" Alfred said. Matt again feels the need to say something. "I'm in physics club too.."

"Hold on a sec…" Gilbert says to Liza holding up a finger. "What are you rambling about over there?"

"Well, wh-what I said was…I'm in m-math club, French club, and physics club…physics club." Gilbert looks over to Elizabeta. "Hey…Cherry…are YOU in physics club?"

"No, that's an academic club…"

"So?"

"So…it's not the same as other types of clubs…"

"But to dorks like him…" Gilbert says pointing to Matt. "They are. Hey wat do you guy do in your club?"

"I-in physics we ah, w-we talk about physics…about the properties of physics."

"So, it's sorta social…sad and twisted…but social. Right?"

"Ye-yeah, I guess you c-could call it that. I mean there are other people in the club eh." He paused to take a breath. "And, uh, at the e-end of the year we, uh, um, you know, have a b-big banquet, a-at th-the uh, uh, at the Hilton."

"So, you get loaded…you party!"

"W-we ah, g-get dressed up…w-we don't g-get drunk o-or high."

"Only dopes like you get high…" Elizabeta said to Gilbert.

"And, um, I uh, didn't have any, uh, pants, so I, uh had to borrow my dad's. A-and my mom doesn't l-like me wearing other p-peoples clothes. And, um, uh m-my cousin John…my cousin Jonathan , from, uh New York….H-he got high once, and you know he started eating, like really weird food and stuff eh," He paused and took a breath. "And, uh, he, um f-felt like he didn't belong anywhere eh. Y-you know, kinda l-like, you know, "Tw-twilight Zone" kinda." Elizabeta started laughing and looked at Gilbert. "Kinda like you…"

"Look, you guys, if we keep talking Vash is going to come in here…I got a game this Saturday…and I'm not gonna miss it because of you dickheads."

"Oh and wouldn't that be sad…" Gilbert fake pouts. "Missing a whole football game!"

"You wouldn't know anything about it fag! You've never played!" The Prussian looks at him with mock hurt. "You're right…I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep, deep, admiration for guys who roll around on the ground with other guys!"

"You'd never miss it…you don't have any goals."

"That is where you are wrong! I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just—like—you! I figure…all I need is a lobotomy and some tights!" Matt becomes interested. "You wear tights?" Alfred looks at Matt.

"No I don't wear tights! I wear the required uniform!"

"Tights…"

"Shut up!"

Vash moved around in the hallway, so Gilbert quickly sits in the chair in between Elizabeta and Alfred. He folds his hands on the table and Vash goes back into his office. Gilbert laughs and gets up, and starts walking towards the library's doors. "There's not s'posed to be any fooling around!" Matt yells. Gilbert turns and points to him. "Young man have you finished your paper?" He turns back around and goes to the door. He looks around cautiously and removes a screw from the door. "What are you gonna do?" Elizabeta asks.  
"Drop dead, I hope!" Alfred says.

Back in the hallway, Vash is getting a drink at a water fountain. He stands up and checks the way he looks in a Fire extinguisher mirror and does a muscular pose before muttering some gibberish. "Cobadonga!"

Back in the library…Matthew looks up and Gilbert is messing with the library door. "That's school property! It's not something to be messed with!" The door slammed shut and Gilbert runs back to his seat. "That's very funny! Fix it!" Alfred yelled.

"You should really fix that!"

"What? Am I a genius?"

"No! You're an asshole!"

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door Gilbert!"

Vash walks back to his office and he stops to listen to them through the closed door.

"I've been here before I know what I'm doing!"

"No! Fix the door! Get up and fix it goddamnit!"

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert screams.

* * *

To be continued next chapter~!

* * *

**So that is the second chapter! I was unsure of where to stop it...but I decided to stop there. Tell me what you think and R&R! Can't wait to write chapter 3! I think my favorite part will be writing about Alice (Arthur) Who will be described ALOT differently then how Allison looks in the movie! (x it's exciting! **

**~Jill~**


	4. 3: EAT IT!

**This is chapter 3. I LOVE this chapter! And, not just because we meet Alice! LOL Ok ENJOY! Oh with Alice…something didn't happen in the movie…I just thought we needed more Allison/Alice moments in here since there isn't enough in the movie…until the end…Oh and at this point if you're wondering…Alfred doesn't have glasses...We also hear about a few more countries…and sadly Germany and Prussia are NOT brothers…you'll find out later though…**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia or The Breakfast Club….I also don't own Apple iPods…**

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT!" Vash yelled. He opened the door and stormed in. "Why is this door closed?" He asks, and everyone just looks at him blankly. "WHY. Is this door closed?"  
"How are we s'posed to know?" Gilbert says "We're not s'posed to move right?" Vash turns to Elizabeta. "Why?"

"We were just sitting here like we were s'posed to…" Vash turns and glares at Gilbert.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out…"

" It just closed sir…" Alfred said. Vash turned to look at the pale girl in the back. She looked up from her black converse. She licked her lip her tongue sliding over her lip piercing. She pulled the hood of her black sweater over her blonde hair that had colorful extensions and slammed her head on the desk after letting out a squeak. It was odd how someone so sold looking could be so shy… "She doesn't talk sir…" Gilbert said.

"Give me that screw…" Vash said turning to Gilbert now.

"I don't have it."

"You want me to rip you outta that seat and shake it out of ya?"

"I don't have it…screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place…"

"Give it to me Gilbert…"

"Excuse me sir…" The Hungarian teen said. "Why would we want to steal a screw?"

Vash, being the Swiss he was, walked over and put a metal folding chair in front of it.

"The door is too heavy sir…" And, like Gilbert had predicted, the door slammed shut. "FUCK!" Vash yelled and walked back in. "Alfred Jones…stand up…come on don't have all day…get the fuck up" Alfred stands up at walks over to the door with Vash. "How come Al gets to stand? He gets up, we all get up! It'll be ANACRCHY!" Vash and Alfred are now moving the steel magazine rack to the front of the door. "Okay, watch the magazines."

"It's not my fault…" Gilbert says. The two get it in front of the libraries door, but it blocks the whole doorway. "That's smart sir! What if we have a fire? I don't think putting our lives in danger would be a smart idea at this point in your career." Vash looks as though he's considering that and then looks at Alfred. "Ok! What are you doing? Get this outta the way! Come on!" As he says this, his Swiss accent shows it's self.

"You do know the school does come with fire exits at both ends of the library…" Matt says pointing all of them out and Gilbert glares at him. "SHOW VASH SOME RESPECT!"

"Come on get back into your seat!" The addressed person says to Alfred who plops back into the seat. "I expected a little more from a letterman!" He turns to Gilbert now and points. "You're not fooling anyone! The next screw that falls out will be you!" Vash turns to leave. "Eat my shorts" Gilbert mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Vash asks

"EAT. MY. SHORTS!"

"That's another Saturday!"

"Oh God…"

"Another Saturday…"

"Well, I'm free the next Saturday…after that I have to check my calendar!"

"It'll be filled! Just keep going! Just say the word. Instead of going to jail…you'll be here! Are you done?"

"NO!"

"I'm doing Reston a BIG favor!"

"So?"

"That's another! I've got you for the rest of your life! Want another?"

"YES!"

"You got it!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Elizabeta said worriedly to Gilbert. She turned to fully face him now and mouthed "Stop!".

"You done?" Gilbert looked at Elizabeta and then back to Vash.

"Not even close!"

"GOOD! You got another!"

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

"One more.." Gilbert glares at him. "You done?"

"How many is that?"

"That's seven including the one when we first came in eh." Matt said. Vash looks at Gilbert again.

"Now it's eight!" Then says to Matt. "Stay out of it."

"Excuse me…it should be seven eh!"

"Shut up know-it-all!" Alice laughs, but no one pays attention to her, not that she minds.

"You're mine Gil…for two months!"

"I'm thrilled!"

"Gilbert, you ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with your life, and a little less time trying to impress people…you might be happier." Vash gets closer to the door and looks at the group of diverse and different teens. "I'll be right outside those doors! Don't make me come in here again! 'Cause next time I have to I'm crackin' skulls!" Gilbert mouth I'm cracking skulls and as Vash leaves the room and he yells "FUCK YOU!"

Alice sits and watches the whole thing. And when Vash leaves she pulls out her iPod and unzips her sweater. It's time like these she's glad she has long blonde hair. After she's made sure the iPod and the earphones are fully covered she starts to play with her bracelets and black fish net gloves with no fingers. She then reaches into black ultra skinny jeans and pulls out her phone. She wasn't the only rebel in the room, it was just unlike the Prussian, she was a smart Brit. And, she knew how NOT to get caught…hell she wrote the fucking book! After she texted her best friend, she rested her head on the desk. She really needed better things to do on a Saturday. Remembering she had a pack of gum in her back pocket she pulled it out and put a piece in her mouth. She then proceeded to text and play with her favorite blue extension. Yeah, being a forgotten outsider had its perks.

A little while later around a quarter to eight Gilbert lights his shoe on fire and lights a cigarette, and proceeds to play with the flame. Elizabeta looks at nothing and pretends she's shopping, while taking off her jacket. Matthew, who finally took off his jacket, but then reveals that he was wearing an inside out green sweater plays with his balls because he has to pee… Alfred finally rid himself of his favorite bomber jacket and was no playing with the strings on his sweater. Alice, finally giving up on texting because her best friend Francis was being an ass wrapped string around her index finger turning it purple and smiling revealing that she was not a stereotypical British person, because she in fact had perfect white teeth. Gilbert finally puts out the fire on his shoe and plays the air guitar. Alice having nothing better to do, is now texting Francis again and starts drawing him in shark infested waters…She smiled. _If only that could really happen to the bloody frog. _But, although she really DIDN'T want to admit it, he was a good friend to her. Alfred plays paper football and then cheers when he pretends that he made a field goal. Alice takes out her iPod and puts it back into her bag before drawing blood from her wrist and puts it on the picture. Then, slowly everyone falls asleep.

* * *

***Later On***

Vash stands there looking at the sleeping teens. "WAKE UP!" He yelled. "Who has to go to the bathroom?" With their heads still resting on the desks, they all raise their hands.

* * *

***Even more later on…***

It's now 10:22. Alfred stretches and Gilbert is ripping pages out of a random book he found. Alice just rolls her eyes and goes back to texting Francis telling him how after this was over they HAD to have a band practice before their gig later that night. And, since her French friend knew what would happen if the DID'T have one, he agreed…because they all really wouldn't be able to handle it if their lead guitarist and lead singer got admitted into a mental again. "That's real smart…" Alfred said to Gilbert.

"You're right…it's wrong to destroy literature…" But continues to rip the pages out anyway. Alice blows a bubble snapping it really loud, and like she expected, they ignored her. She just shrugged and looked away. "It's such fun to read…and Molet…really makes me SO happy inside…"

"Mol-yare" Elizabeta pronounced it correctly.

"I love all of his work…" Matthew says. The Prussian tosses the pages at him. Gilbert then picks up a card catalogue drawer and begins to take out the cards and put them in different places. Alfred and Elizabeta look at him and raise their eyebrows. "There's nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy…"

"Speak for yourself…"

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Then as if making his point says something in Prussian (German.) Alfred looks away and looks at Elizabeta. "Hey you grounded tonight?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Mom said I was…but dad told me to just ignore her."

"Big party at Lovino and Antonio's club later on, should be pretty wild…" Alice snorted and of course they ignored her, she just found it ironic that they'd be at the club she and her band was performing at…seeing as Antonio was in the band…but just because Antonio was friends with Francis, she personally found the two equally annoying. But, not as bad as their drummer Ivan. He was probably the most annoying…but it was their last gig with him, seeing as he would be leaving soon. Alice was just glad that Lovino's brother's German boyfriend was a good drummer, otherwise they'd be shit out luck. "So…" Alfred said. "Can you go?"

"I highly doubt it…"

"Why?"

"Well, because if I ignore my mom it's because my dad says it's ok. There's like this big whole fight….it's endless, and SO annoying. It's like any minute…divorce…"

" Which one do you like better?" Gilbert asked.

"What?"

"Do you like your ma or pa better?"

"They're both very….over protective."

"No , I mean if you had to choose between them…"

"I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean I don't think either gives a shit about me…it's like they use me to get back at the other."

"EAT IT!" Alice yelled. She didn't say much, but it was enough to indicate that she was British. They were all looking at her in shock and Alfred smiled a little. Alice blew the bangs out of her eyes and grinned. "Shut up!" Elizabeta said. Alice's reply was popping the bubble she blew and flipping the other female off. She then went back to texting Francis and her friend Kiku. She honestly didn't know why she said that, maybe it was because she wasn't the only one who was neglected. But, then again, that girl didn't have three older brothers and an older sister, along with an annoying little brother. And, like in school, she was forgotten about at home, accept with her friends. Her only way of escape was through her music and writing. Hence why her and Francis started the band, and why she was the song writer, AND why she started playing guitar…but she was a natural at it…

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself…"

"Well, nobody else would if I didn't!"

"Aw…how sad…"

"Sporto…" Gilbert said jumping down from the rail he was sitting on.

"What?" The American said as the Prussian stood next to him.

"Do YOU get along with the rents?"

"Well, if I say yes I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot either way…But if you say you get along with your rents…you're a liar too!" Gilbert walks away, and Alfred follows and pushes him.

"You know something dude…If we weren't in school I'd fight you…" Alice snorted again. THIS she HAD to see. The potential criminal beating the shit out of the football teams quarterback. The image made her laugh…although no one noticed…why would they? Gilbert pointed his middle finger at the ground. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up for you?" Gilbert slowly flipped his hand around now flipping Alfred off. Alice looked to the side…oh yeah she'd TOTALLY have to use that one on Francis… Matthew decided to walk over at that moment and put both of his hands on their shoulders. "Hey guys I mean…" Alfred shrugs the Canadian off. "I don't get along with my family either eh….I mean their idea of parental compassion is….just…you know….fucked up! Eh." Gilbert turns and looks at him.

"Nerd…"

"Eh?"

"You are a parents wet dream okay?" Gilbert starts to walk away…..

* * *

To…Be...Continued…

* * *

**So that's chapter 3. I would've continued...but I thought it was getting too long...I'm sorr this will probably be the longest chapter yet...I really didn't mean to get carried away...And...don't hate me for implying fem!/punk!England cuts herself...I'm sorry...I usually let myslef get THAT stereotypical in my writing...And yes we hear about the other countires...and I'm actually thinking about making a secind part to this story when I finish...like write about the party and school the next day...so many things I can do with this...but I just LOVE punk!England...and think he (she i this case) goes perfect with America...anyway...R&R I love reviews almost as much as scones! Yes, I am an American who loves scones...**

**England: FINALLY! Now you MUST review!**


	5. 4: Lunch Time

**So, this is chapter 4, sorry I haven't updated, I've just been busy with school and everything so I haven't been able to update, but I am writing this now, at 1:22 am when I should be sleeping, but I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that just outside my door was my hall, and just outside my hall was the stairs, and just down the stairs was my kitchen, and sitting in my kitchen is my laptop, and on my laptop is the un finished chapter 4 of The Breakfast Club Hetalia Style. Sorry, I JUST had to have a Big Bang Theory Reference somewhere…ANYWAY Enjoy chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing…accept for fem!England's style and phone(: **

* * *

"Well that's a MAJOR problem!" Matthew said

"Look, I can see you getting your panties in a twist for them making you wear those clothes…" The Prussian said motioning to what the Canadian was wearing. "But let's face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweedie! What would you be doing if you weren't making Reston a better place?"

"Must you insult EVERYBODY?" Alfred asked

"It's called being honest asshole! I would expect someone like you to know the difference between the two!"

"Well, he's got a name!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Alfred looks at Matt. "What's your name?"

"Matthew…"

"See…"

"My apologies…" Gilbert walks away and Elizabeta looks at him.

"What's your name?" She asks

"What's yours?"

"Elizabeta…"

"Eliza-beta?"

"Elizabeta! The name runs in the family!"

"Nope, it's a fat girl's name."

"Oh…thank you…"

"You are VERY welcome…"

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Well, not yet, but in the future I can see you pushing you're weight. I'm not sure you know this, but there are two types of fat people…" He paused. "There are the fat people that are born fat, and then there's the fat people that were once thin, but then became fat, so when you look at them you can see the thin person inside them. You're gonna get married, then have a few kids and then, uh…" He mimics becoming fat and makes noises, and she gives him the finger.

"I'm seeing such vulgar finger gestures from such an innocent girl…"

"I'm not THAT innocent!" He bent down closer to her.

"Are you a virgin?" He paused. "I'd bet my life that you are…Let's end the suspense!" He pauses again. "It's gonna be a white wedding…isn't it?"

Alice almost started laughing because of the look on Elizabeta's face. It's wasn't because the IT girl was a virgin, it was only because of the mortified look on her face. But, it did make her kind of happy to know that she wasn't the only bloody girl in their school that hasn't done it yet. Granted she'd rather it be the dorkiest girl in bloody school then the most popular, but it was better than nothing…

"Will you just SHUT UP!"

"Have you ever kissed a guy on the mouth?" Gilbert paused again. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the shirt, high heels off….hoping to whomever you believe in that your mum and dad don't walk in?" It was obvious Elizabeta was getting pissed, and Alice couldn't understand why. Unless…she hadn't gone that far with her Austrian boyfriend. Again, Alice felt a jolt of happiness. She had her first make out session in eighth grade…granted it was with the bloody frog…

"Over the panties, NO bra, shirt unbuttoned, pants in a ball on the passenger seat past twelve on a school night?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alfred yelled. Gilbert slowly stood up and faced him. "I told you to leave her alone!"

"You gonna make me?"

"Yupp" Gilbert walks over to where he was standing.

"You and what army?"

"Just me…" Gilbert goes to hit Alfred, but he catches the arm mid punch and twists it backwards and puts the Prussian to the ground. "I don't wanna do this with you man…"

"Why not?" The American and the Prussian get up.

"I'd kill you. It's as simple as that. I'd kill you and your dumbass parents would sue me and I just wouldn't care enough about you to give a shit."

"That's bull shit."

Alfred turns and starts to walk away and Gilbert takes out a switchblade and put it into a chair. Alice reaches over when the two aren't looking and takes the knife. She smiles and gets up walking over to a bookcase. She moves books around and puts it there. She gins and licks her lip ring she pulls out her phone and texts back Francis before sitting down and paying attention to the annoying American and Prussian's conversation. "I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP HER!" Gilbert said as the janitor Feliks showed up.

"Matthew, like, how are you, like, doing?" He asked with an obvious Polish accent.

"Your father works here?" Gilbert asks and a blush appears on Matt's face. "Excuse me, Feliks?"

"Like, what?"

"I have a question?"

"Like, ok…"

"How does a person become a janitor?"

"You wanna, like become one?"

"No, I just want to know HOW one becomes one, because my best bud here Alfred wants to know, just in case Pro-Football doesn't work out…"

"Oh, like really? You guys, like, think I'm just, like, some untouchable? After, like following a broom around after, like, shit heads like you, for, like, the past eight years I've, like, learned a couple of things…I look through your notes, I, like look through your lockers…I even, like, listen to what your, like, talking about. You, like don't know that, but I, like totally do. I am, like the eyes and ears of this fucking school my friends. Oh, like, by the way, that clock is totally twenty minutes fast!" Everyone groans and Gilbert smiles. "SHIT!" Alfred says slamming his head in the table.

Back in Vash's office, the clock says 11:30 and he gets up to leave. Meanwhile, Gilbert starts whistling a marching tune and slowly everyone joins in, and when Vash enters, The Prussian starts to whistle Beethoven's 5th and Alice quickly puts her phone on silent and in her pocket. "All right women that's thirty minutes for lunch…"

"In here?" Alfred asked. _No you bloody idiot _Alice thought and rolled her eyes. _We're eating lunch on the moon… _

"Yes, here."

"I think the cafeteria would be a better place for us to eat wouldn't it?"

"I don't care what you think Alfred!"

"Um, Dick? Excuse me, Vash…will milk be available to us?" Gilbert asked folding his arms across his desk.

"We're really thirsty sir…"

"I have a VERY low tolerance for dehydration."

"It's true, I've seen her dehydrated sir, and it's pretty nasty." Gilbert puts his hands on the desk and stands.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not letting you go out there alone…" Vash then points to Alfred…who motions to Elizabeta. He looks in the back to the quiet girl who was resting her head on the table. "You!" He then points to Alice. "And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her up!" He then speaks directly to her. "Get up young lady! Let's go! This isn't a bedroom." Alice gets up and rolls her eyes, she wasn't sleeping, and she was just listening to her iPod. "There's a vending machine in the teacher's lounge..GO!"

In the hallway, Alice and Alfred are walking at least ten inches away from one and other. "So, what do you drink?" Alice just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Um hello? What do you drink?" Alice still ignored him. "Whatever, forget I even asked you…" Alice waits two seconds before smiling .

"Beer," She says.

"Beer? When do you drink beer?"

"Whenever I feel like it…" Which in all honesty WASN'T a lie. She and Francis drank all the time, he drank wine though. _Fucking pussy _She thought.

"A lot?" Alice smiled

"TONS…" Which, made her smile again, if only he KNEW how much she drank…

"Is that why you're here?" Alice just ignored him. He didn't need to know that she had nothing better to do with her Saturday and decided to come to detention. "Why ARE you here?" He asked

"Why are you here?" She snapped back. Alfred stopped walking and leaned against a wall and a locker. "I'm here because my coach and my old man don't want me to blow my scholarship. See I get special treatment because Coach thinks I'm number one…They think that because of my strength and speed…" Alice looked annoyed and glared at nothing in particular.

"How VERY interesting…now…why don't you tell me why you're really here?" It was then that Alfred noticed the girl was British. "HEY! You have a British accent!" He said.

"Really? That's what my accent is? Better write it down so I don't forget it…"

Back in the library…Liza, Gilbert and Matt are waiting for their drinks. "Liza…want to see a pic of a guy with elephantitus of the balls? It's pretty yummy."

"No, not really…"

"How do you think the guy rides a bike?" She rolls her eyes in pure and utter disgust

"Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"I mean, what if he had a great personality, and was a good singer, and had a viper….though, you'd have to sit in the back because his ball sack would be ridin' shot gun."

"You wanna know what I wish I was doing?"

"Watch what you say…Matt here is a cherry."

"Um, a ch-cherry?" Said person asked.

"I wish I was on a plane to Hungary."

"I'm NOT a cherry!" Matt yelled.

"Have you ever been laid?" Gilbert asked Matt.

"Yeah! I've laid lotsa times!"

" She's in Canada, I met her at the Niagara Falls. So, you wouldn't know her."

"Have you ever done it with anyone around here?" Matt shushes Gilbert and points to Elizabeta whose back is turned away from them.

"OOOOOH you and Liza did it!" The said Hungarian spins around.

"What the flip are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" He says to her and then looks at Gilbert. "Let's just drop it ok?"

"NO! Drop what? What the eff are you talking about?"

"Well, Mattie's been telling me that in addition to the amount of girls he's banged in the Niagara Falls area, you and him are currently riding the hobby horse…"

"YOU PIG!" Said yelled at Matthew.

"NO I didn't! I didn't! Gilbert said I was a cherry! And I said I wasn't…THAT'S IT!"

"Why were you motioning to Liza then?"

"I don't like this Mattie…"

"HE'S LYING!"

"So you WERE'NT motioning to her?"

"Well, I was, but I didn't want her to know…to know that I'm…I'm a virgin." Gilbert just looks at him. "I'm sorry I'm a virgin…" Elizabeta laughs.

"Why didn't you want me to know you're a virgin?"

"Because, it's my business…my personal, private business."

"Doesn't sound like you're doing any business…"

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin…" The Prussian looks at her surprised.

"You do?" Matt asked. Elizabeta smiles and nods.

***Later On In The Library…***

At this point everyone has a lunch and Elizabeta begins to take out her lunch form a Tiffany's and Co. bag. "What's that?" Gilbert asks.

"Guess, where's yours?"

"You're wearing it…"

"You make me want to gag…" Gilbert grabs a Root beer and tosses it back to Alice who catches it without looking up from her phone. He then watches Elizabeta set up the sushi platter.

"What's that?"

"Sushi…"

"Sushi?"  
"Rice, raw fish and seaweed."

"You won't let a dude put a tongue in your mouth but you'll eat THAT?"

"Will you let me eat?"

"I don't know…give it a try…" He then watches as Alfred takes out five McDonald's hamburgers, fries, a bag of potato chips, cookies, an apple, a banana, and a full carton of milk. Alice opens her coke and it fizzes over she loudly slurps it off the table. Alfred notices Gilbert watching him. "What's your problem?"

They then watch as Alice opens her sandwich and tosses the meat up and it lands on a sculpture. She opens some pixie sticks and pours the sugar on the bread. She then pulls out a baggie of Cap'n Crunch and puts it on top of that and they all gag. She crushes the sandwich together and eats it loudly. Gilbert gets up and sits by Matt, and opens up Matt's lunch. "So, what're we having this fine day?"

"Just a standard lunch I guess…" Gilbert reaches into the bag and pulls out a thermos and sets it on the table and looks at it. "Milk?"

"Soup…" Gilbert reaches into the bag and pulls out two Capri Suns.

"That's a Capri Sun…"

"I know what they are…I can read. Awww ham and cheese with the crusts cut off. Well Mattie, all the food groups are represented. Did your mommy marry Mr. Rogers?"

"No, she married Mr. Williams…"

"OOOH…" Elizabeta and Alfred smile at each other and Gilbert stands…

**

* * *

****OOH cliffy! Hah sorry I wanted the lunch scene in this chapter, and well, next chapter we get to see the impressions…which…there will more than JUST Gilbert and Mattie's…I'm going to throw in one for all of them accept fro Alice…because you know how they forget her…which is oddly surprising since Mattie is the one people forget about….ANYWAY…R&R and tell me what you think so far! **


End file.
